Halloween frog style Dororo and the haunted house
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Something you wouldn't expect from US! a Sgt frog story! This was  keo s idea. Why a Halloween story in January? I dont know, but it is good so you should ALL read and review! thank you!  one-shot!


Halloween frog style! ... One-shot writen by =keo= and typed by dragon and chichi

Disclaimer - We do not own Sgt Frog (Keroro gunso),in fact, we own NOTHING! you happy now ya dumb lawyers!

{A/N: Dragon: Hi, for those who dont know me, I am dragonsfire18, I share this account with four other people, =Keo= my wacky best friend, Chichi the groups cute and evil genius,  
ryerye:) the geeky nerdy sycopath and Senri my awsome boyfriend. We pritty much only write Inuyasha stories but today we are writeing this one because =keo= asked us to.

Chichi: Sgt frog is the second greatest anime ever (after inuyasha), my faverout charactor is kururu (because evil geniuses rock), Dragon likes giroro because he is constantly tortured (and everyone loves to watch torture :D),=Keo= likes Dororo (which is why he is the main charactor in this story) probobly because she loves ninjas, ryerye:) likes keroro because he is the main charactor and senri likes tamama because he is cute and ultra powerfull (an amazing combanation a might say).

Dragon: Anyway =keo= isnt here right now but she wrote this on paper and gave it to me in maths so we are typeing it up for her, please dont judge us if we epicly fail, we dont often write these.

Chichi: Please try to enjoy and reveiw, OHH and sorry, we dont know why this is a halloween fic in the middle of winter, pritty random but that kinda reflects our inner randomness in that sence :D, ENJOY!}

"Sarge I dunno, I think maybe we are too old for trick or treating this year, its kinda a childs thing isnt it" Fuyuki sighed as he lifted his skull mask onto hs forehead,  
"Nonsense master fuyuki, tonight is the night that all planets unite to salute the evil spirits that haunt us while at the same time mock them by dressing up in silly costumes, how is that childish" Keroro laughed as he pranced around in a circle, he had on a pair of fangs and an awesome purple cape. "Dont forget the candy mister sargent sir" Tamama laughed happily as he joined in with the green frog he idolised, he was wearing a sheet over his head with cut eye holes, "This celebration is truly idiotic" Giroro grumped with a sigh, "AND WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE FAIRY?" he yelled, the red frog was wearing a pink tutu and a pair of glittery fairy wings. "Well I guess halloween is kinda fun and as long as it keeps you toads outa my way..." Natsumi shrugged as she came into the room wearing a particulaly skin tight cat costume, Giroros nose started to bleed,  
"AHHH, LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO" he yelled pulling on Fuyukis sleve. "Hold on, neither momoka or koyuki are here yet, we invited them too" Fuyuki shrugged as he picked up his new occult book, "WAAAH I DONT WANNA WAIT" Tamama cried as he opened up super space and dashed through, everyone stared blankly at the space in thin air wen all of a sudden it opened back up again and this time Tamama jumped back through pulling a half naked momica by the arm, "YAAAAAAHH" she screemed as she noticed everyone stareing at her.  
After being lent a fluffy bunny costume from natsumi, momica began to beat up tamama with an inflateable carrot. "Kukuku, this would be the perfect opertunity to invade pokopen,  
I have invented a laser that makes the evil spirits come alive, kuku" Kururu laughed, "not while there's CANDY!" Tamama (evil mode) Screemed as he began to wildly shoot his super rage breath at the yellow frog knocking him out, "Tamama no" Keroro snapped while him and giroro tryed to hold back the furious tadpole. "YOU GUYS?"  
came the shrill voice of Koyuki as she burst through a hole in the floor startling everyone into stopping what they were doing, "Koyuki you're late, you're not in costume and please stop bursting through the floor" Natsumi snapped once the situation sunk in. "Sorry, I hope you will forgive me, its just I need your help" the ninja girl cried as she hopped out from the hole and began to hug natsumi, "KOYUKI STOP" the pink haired girl squeeked, Koiyuki let go and turned to the for frogs, "Dororo has been acting strange and I'm worryed, do you guys know what going on or what I should do?" the girl ninja asked consernedly, tamama and kururu shrugged and went back to fighting but keroro and giroro extganged wondering glances, "Can we go see him?" Keroro asked , Koyuki nodded with a big smile, "maybe you guys can snap him out of it".  
"Doro...doro...doro...doro..." the blue ninja frog mumbled repetedly as he sat in the corner surrounded by more negative engery that normal, "Maybe he's still upset about the insident that one time" Keroro whispered to his red friend who nodded, "Only one way to find out for sure" giroro replyed with a shrug, "The hauted house" Keroro hissed right neer dororos ear (do they have ears?), the blue ninja froze suddenly before begining to tremble and mumble faster, "Yup, its the insident" Giroro nodded. "AWW JUST TELL US WHAT 'THE INSIDENT' is ALREADY"  
Natsumi yelled as she grabbed the green frog by the head holding him to eye height, "Is he gonna be ok?" Koyuki asked consernedly as she held natsimis arm.  
"It all started back long ago when we were tadpoles, me, giroro and zeroro... uhh dororo, were friendsback then too, it was one halloween night in those early years..."  
(FLASHBACK...) - "Yeah I got loads of candy, how bout you giroro?" the small keroro asked exitedly as he ajusted the big eye he had on his head, "Yup tons see, the whole bags almost full"  
the red tadpole answered as he pulled off his fake antena's, "wait up guys" Zororo panted as he ran to catch up. "We can fit in a little more, lets stop at one more house"  
Keroro declared exitedly as he began to run down the path closely followed by his friends, "But Keroro its getting dark, we have enough candy, lets go home" Zororo reasoned quickely, Keroro stopped and looked up at the sky which was getting gloomy, "Your right" Giroro nodded, "Aww he's just bein a baby because he's scared of the dark, HAH, well I'M gonna go get more candy" the stubborn green tadpole sneered as he ran to find a new house, "I'm comeing too, I'm not a baby" Giroro called as he began to run,  
Zororo hesitated as he watched the sky begin to darken but with a whimper he followed his friends. "WOW this is like the ultimate house, I bet they give tons of candy here!"  
Keroro cried exitedly as he began to jump up and down as he looked up the large hill towards the gigantic old house, "But Keroro that is the abandoned house, everyone says its haunted"  
Giroro informed as he turned around to leave, "...Perfect, thats better than candy, whats cooler on halloween that a haunted house!" the green tadpole cheered,  
"b but w what if the ghost comes f for u us" Zororo trembled as he pulled off the bat wings from is back, "Then we get eaten" Keroro made a funny face and a scary voice,  
"I dont wanna get eaten, lets go home, please" the blue tadpole pleaded, "Either come with us to the house or you arent our friend any more" the green tadpole crossed his arms with a smirk, poor zororo with tears in his eyes followed his friends up to the hanted house. "Well arent you going in?" Giroro asked his green comrade,  
"...uhh you first" the green keronion answered sheepishly, "No way I'm not going first" giroro shook his head franticly, "maybe we should just go home" Zororo asked hopefully, keroro gave some thought to this before dragging giroro off to the side and whispering a plan in the red tadpoles ear, "No keroro thats way mean" giroro hissed, "come on it'll be hilarious" keroro snickered. "Hey Zororo you go in first, we will be right behind you" Keroro called as he opened the unlocked, creaky, old door.  
"B b but I'm scared keroro, please, I just wanna go home" the little blue tadpole whimpered as a tear fell down his cheak and he wiped it away with his hand,  
"Fine be a big baby, but we dont be friends with babys" keroro laughed as he sucked his thumb mocking baby. "I I I'm not a baby, f fine, I I'll g go" the blue tadpole trembled as he carefully tiptoed into the big creepy house, suddenly 'BAM' the big door slammed shut behind him, "NO LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, HELP, PLEASE" he screemed as he banged his little fists on the big wooden door. "BWA HA HA, that was hilarius, I bet he wet his pants, what a baby" Keroro laugher hystericly,  
"Come on Keroro let him out now, thats enough" Giroro argued as he listened to the terrified crys coming from inside the house. "PLEASE LET ME OUT KERORO PLEASE,  
I'M SCARED" Zororo sobbed and hiccupped, his medical mask soaked with tears. Keroro sighed, "Party pooper" he shook his head in giroro's direction and went to open the door, giving the handel a pull the door didnt open, giveing it a much harder tug he put one foot on the door for support, giroro began to pull too,  
'SNAP' suddenly the handle of the door snapped clean off, Keroro stared at the metal nob in his hand, giroro peered over his sholder. "LEMMI OUT PLEASE" came another desperate sob, "Umm Zororo, the doors kinda locked, we will go get help" Keroro called through the door, "NO, DONT LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE, I'M SCARED" zororo cried as he banged harder on the door, "Dont worry we will be back soon" Keroro called as he began back down the hill happily ignoring the desperate crys and screems of his friend, "So who can we get to help?" Giroro asked as he caught up with his friend, "I dunno, lets just go home, he will figure a way to get out somehow"  
keroro shrugged as he grabbed giroros arm and began to run, "HELP, PLEASE, SOMEBODY" came the muffled terrified crys of the inicont child as his only to friends abandoned him in the haunted house on halloween night. - (END FLASHBACK). "Well Thats all I know because after that I went home and took a bath" Keroro finished,  
Everyone stared at him in discust, "How could you do that to your own friend?" Fuyuki asked in horor, "Yeah thats soo mean, not that I care... but still!" Natsumi added, "You are a horrible friend"  
momika angrly shook her head, "You wasted an HOUR of candy collecting time telling this stupid story" Tamama sulked. "I'm sorry Dororo, but it was a long time ago, gonna forgive me?" keroro asked,  
Koyuki smiled warmly as she placed a warm quilt around her alian ninja friend, "It must be horrible to be trapped in a haunted house on halloween, especialy for a small child who didnt like the dark,  
and your friends were soo mean just leaving you, but keroro's right, it was a long time ago" She comforted. "Hey so what acctuly happened that night?, how did you escape?" Giroro asked, Dororo lifted his head, stareing at giroro with a blank and empty look before lowering it again. "I still remember it as if it was yesterday, Just after you abandoned me..."  
Dororo begun. (Flashback...) - The young ninja sat with his back to the big wooden door, his head in his hands as he sobbed quietly, it had been almost an hour and his friends had not returned to save him and he had given up hope, every noise whether it was the wind outside or just the squeek of a floor board as a mouse (an alien mouse -_-) ran across the room made him jump,  
but he didnt dare look up. It must have been about midnight when he built up the currage to peer out at the old house around him, it was too dark to see much but a moon beem through the window allowed him to see a set of old stairs and a few doors, "I wonder if the ghost is in any of those rooms" he mumbled as he remembered keroros words, "Then we get eaten".  
"I'm not in any of those rooms, there might be monsters in there" came a soft voice, Zororo's head shot up, trembling with fear the little tadpole turned his head towards the voice. "This house is too scary at night" came the voice, just then a pair of eyes shon out from the shaddows, frozen compleatly in sher terror zororo began to wet himself as the creature emerged from the darkness. "My name is sopipi, no one ever visits so its nice to meet you, whats your name?" asked the creature as she stepped into the beam of moonlight, she looked to be a keronion tadpole like himself although she was pale purple, had big shiny pink eyes, her hat was also pink and had a light yellow symbol on it that resembled a bunnys face, the same marking was on her stoumuc, the only difference between her and a normal tadpole would be that she was translucent! Tears built up in Zororo's eyes and he started trembling again as he watched in horror as the dust particals in the moon beem floated right through the little girl, tears began to flow freely down the little blue tadpoles cheaks as he thought back to keroro's words again, "P p please, please dont eat me"  
he whimpered, to petrified to even move let alone run away. Sopipi's smile turned to a frown, "Please dont cry, I didnt mean to make you sad, I just want a friend,  
no one ever comes here" she whispered (flashback within a flashback) - "Could I please sit here?" asked the timmid young sopipi as she approched a table with her lunch box, "No way loser, go and sit under a rock, thas where you belong, BABY" sneered the orange tadpole at the head of the table, all of his friends began to laugh as sopipi turned to leave, tears rolling down her face. "Look its that baby, lets make her cry" Called a voice as sopipi was walking home with her umbrella,  
suddenly a rock smashed her in the back, suddenly spinning around she got anouther rock in the face, running as fast as she could, the little pink tadpole dashed home and locked the door tight behind her, still hearing the thuds as sharp stones hit the wooden door. (end flashback within a flashback). "I was too scared to leave because they would always hurt me, I didnt have any friends and my family had abandoned me at a very young age, all I have ever wanted is someone to visit me"  
Sopipi whispered as she kneeled down a few metres in front of Zeroro. "B b but y your a g ghost" the little boy shivered as he wiped awy a stray tear from his face,  
"A ghost? dont be silly, theres no such thing" the ghost frog giggled, Zororo watched as a little grey mouse ran strait throuh her, "Maybe she doesnt know she is a ghost"  
he wondered. "So you arent gonna eat me?" he asked, "yucky, why would I wanna eat you? If its not to much trouble though, would you wait with me tonight, I dont like being alone in the house after dark, its soo scary, pleeaase!" asked Soriri, not really knowing what to do and still very freaked out, Zororo nodded nervously.  
"So what is your name, you never said?" Sopipi asked, "Uhh Zororo" Zororo replyed quietly, "You know, for a boy you're very shy" the girl frog giggled. The two kids stayed up all night together, to afraid to go to sleep of what might be lurking in the spooky house, they talked about their lives, they played ball with Sopipi's old toy ball and playfighted with broomsticks they found around, Zororo shared his candy from earlyer that night with sopipi (although it went strait through her and she didnt seem to notice),  
the laughed and played and before they knew it, it was morning and the two were friends. "Its so pretty" Sopipi gasped as her and Zororo watched the sun rise together through a dusty old window, "yeah its beautifull" Zororo agreed, "Thank you for comeing to visit me Zororo, you're the first friend I ever had and it had been the best time of my life" Sopipi smiled as she grabbed her new friends hand, Zororo blushed a little but held her hand back all the same, "Zororo...?" She asked after a few moments,  
the blue tadpole looked round at his friend and almost gasped, she was begining to fade away, "...Thank you" she smiled with a wave as she disappered compleatly.  
"I guess once she made a friend she didnt have any regrets that kept her here anymore" he sighed as he felt his eyes start to grow wet and this time tryed to fight back the tears, suddenly the door swung open with a clatter and a gust of icey cold wind blew in making the little tadpole shiver, "I better go too" he decided as he wandered towards the door, he stopped just as he was about to step back out into the world, "Good bye Sopipi, maybe we will meet again some day" he called before running out the door, eager to get home to tell his story to his family. (END FLASHBACK). "Bwa ha ha ha, good one dororo, now tell us how you REALLY got out"  
Keroro laughed, "But that is how I got out" the ninja answered calmly, clearly forgeting about being scared in the first place. "You could say, far fetched"  
Moa smiled as she draped a blanket over the sleeping tamama, "Moa is right, I mean a ghost, really?" Giroro shook his head. "Well I beleve you, and so does my friend"  
Came a soft voice, everyone (who was awake) turned around, ther stood the ghostly figure of the girl in the basement, everyone stared at her for a moment,  
suddenly a tadpoles face (she is a ghost, she doent grow up) popped out from behind her, "Didnt think I wouldnt visit did you Zororo?" Sopipi giggled as she stepped fully out from behind the other ghost,  
"It took me years to find you but I added your basement ghost on facebook and she told me all about you and your friends!". "YAAAAAAHHH" screemed almost everyone in the room as they saw the ghosts, "It doesnt matter what kind of friend you have..." Dororo smiled, "...If its a good friend then they are worth haveing!" Sopipi finished,  
they both smiled as they watched everyone else running round the room in panic. 


End file.
